Dear Feeling
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Desde bem pequeno, eu escutava histórias de um garoto que tinha poderes grandiosos. Histórias sobre Harry Potter. HPDM slash.


**Autor: **Shuu-chan KC

**Beta: **Shuu-chan KC

**Shipper: **Harry/Draco.

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relações homemxhomem. Se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews construtivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo: **Desde bem pequeno, eu escutava histórias de um garoto que tinha poderes grandiosos. Histórias sobre Harry Potter. HPDM slash.

* * *

**Dear Feeling¹.**

**Oneshot.**

Desde bem pequeno, eu escutava histórias de um garoto que tinha poderes grandiosos.

_Histórias sobre Harry Potter._

Eu sempre pensava que se um dia eu o conhecesse, faria dele meu melhor amigo. Eu pensava no meu futuro, claro, porque sabia que eu seria um grande bruxo, e tendo outro grande bruxo ao meu lado, seriamos invencíveis. Eu já tinha o meu plano em mente, só faltava o destino nos colocar juntos para eu poder seguir com ele.

Mas fui desatento e não notei quem ele era a primeira vez que o vi e conversei com ele. Fui esnobe do jeito que sou, em momento algum deixei de ser eu. Jamais fui falso com ele, até mesmo quando nem ao menos sabia quem ele era.

Veja bem, eu não sabia que Harry Potter estaria indo para Hogwarts, ainda mais no mesmo ano que eu. Quando eu soube no trem que ele estava lá, eu corri. Fui atrás dele. E ao ver que era o garoto que já esteve ao meu lado conversando sobre Hogwarts, meu coração deu um pulo e eu me xinguei internamente.

Mesmo assim, não ia desistir da amizade que eu estava querendo há tanto tempo. Eu sabia que nós seríamos ótimos amigos. Pelo menos, eu tinha certeza que ele seria meu único amigo de verdade, se ele tivesse aceitado a minha mão quando eu a ergui para ele apertá-la.

Naquele momento, tive muito ódio de Harry Potter. Todas as histórias que minha mãe contara quando eu era criança ruíram, mas eu não ia deixar por isso mesmo. Eu ia fazer com que ele me notasse. Eu ia fazer com que, pelo menos, ele toda hora lembrasse de mim.

Claro, nunca fui de gentilezas, ainda mais quando meu orgulho era ferido, então as formas de fazer-me notar eram todas para magoar a ele e aos amigos estúpidos. Funcionava muito bem. Adorava ouvir meu sobrenome ser cuspido por aquela maravilhosa boca. Adorava ouvir os insultos. E, oh Merlin, como eu amava quando ele vinha pra cima de mim, me bater.

Eu sei que sou uma pessoa insana por gostar de tudo isso, mas eu sei que ele só agia assim comigo. Ou seja, todas essas ações e reações dele eram de exclusividade minha. E eu ficava feliz por ter essa atenção só para mim.

Mesmo assim, eu tentava provar que eu era um ótimo bruxo. Obviamente, eu queria ser melhor que ele. Talvez assim ele notasse que me tendo por perto, ele poderia lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas junto a mim.

Certo, eu só soube que meu pai era um dos seguidores desse louco depois do primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, dei de ombros. Não queria segui-lo. Queria ser próximo do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas é óbvio que eu jamais admitiria tal coisa em voz alta. Preferia me fingir de Comensal da Morte em treinamento do que tentar uma nova amizade com ele. Pois eu sabia que ele me rejeitaria novamente, e isso me machucava.

Deu para notar que eu sempre tivesse essa obsessão pelo garoto de ouro. Mas acho que isso estava na cara, de qualquer forma. Sim, é certo que nós éramos rivais e tudo o mais, principalmente para os de fora, que não participavam das brigas e discussões. Então, é verdade que eu não soube notar quando outro sentimento começou a crescer.

Comecei a me sentir triste com algumas atitudes dele. Sempre que eu o irritava me dava um grande prazer, mas quando ele revidava, eu não me sentia mais feliz. Sentia meu ego ser pisado e tinha meu orgulho ferido.

E também comecei a sentir uma espécie de ciúmes quando soube que ele estava saindo com a aquela garota Havenclaw... Uma tal de Cheng... Chang... Não lembro o nome dela. E ficava com ciúmes da sangue-ruim e do pobretão. Eu já não conseguia mais me entender. Eu era complexo com meus sentimentos e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era ofendê-lo e aos outros dois.

Eu me pegava observando-o toda hora. Sempre que ele passava, eu ficava o olhando com aquela cara que a Pansy denominou como "Cara de Garota Apaixonada e Virgem". É claro que eu a mandava pro inferno todas às vezes, mas quando eu mesmo percebi, era verdade. Eu o olhava com um olhar apaixonado, algumas vezes minhas bochechas estavam avermelhadas e eu ficava suspirando.

Está bem, serei sincero. Eu não ficava assim _só _quando ele passava. Durante as aulas, antes de dormir e até mesmo quando estavam conversando comigo eu divagava sobre ele. De repente tudo o que eu pensava era no Potter e tudo o que eu queria era estar perto dele. Quando me dei conta, estava apaixonado pelo meu maior inimigo.

Obviamente eu estava ocupado demais pensando o quanto eu o queria e como eu ficava com cara de idiota que eu não notei que havia uma reciprocidade. Ele também me olhava da mesma maneira e andava mais alienado que o costume. Às vezes eu ouvia a Granger perguntar se estava tudo bem ou no que ele estava pensando, mas nunca havia me dado conta que era tudo por minha causa.

Só fui perceber – Não sei se essa seria a palavra certa. – quando o próprio Potter esbarrou em mim uma vez no corredor. Mas, pequenos detalhes de estrema importância: Ele estava correndo, desatendo. Eu estava andando de cabeça baixa, divagando. Quando ele trombou em mim, fomos os dois para o chão, e, pela força do impacto, ele ficou por cima de mim.

Nem preciso dizer que eu corei inteiro ao ver-me abaixo dele. Nem que ele ficou me encarando com cara de bobo até finalmente se dar conta do que havia acontecido e também corar. Mas, ora, estamos falando de Potter! Ao invés de se levantar, ele permaneceu em cima de mim. Começou a pedir desculpas, mas não saia de onde estava, e ainda me olhava fixamente nos olhos.

Já falei o quanto eu amo os olhos dele? Não. Mas agora eu digo: Nunca vi nada mais lindo. Mas aqueles olhos estavam me enfeitiçando e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Estava preso dentro daquelas esmeraldas cheias de vida e de um brilho formidável. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos deitados daquele jeito até finalmente Potter juntar os lábios dele nos meus.

Mesmo enquanto nos beijávamos, não fechamos os olhos. Estávamos presos nos olhos um do outro. Estávamos ocupados apreciando os sentimentos que passavam abertamente por nossos olhos. E, além de tudo, estávamos com medo de tudo não passar de um sonho.

Potter beija bem. Com um simples beijo me fez suspirar mais do que um dia eu jamais suspirei – até mesmo quando pensava nele. Quando ele afastou os lábios, eu estava com a respiração ofegante e ele também. Ele levantou-se depressa e voltou a correr. Isso me deu um desespero, pois pensei que ele havia se desapontado ou achado que fez uma enorme burrada. Mas não era isso, ele apenas estava atrasado para a aula... E eu também.

Alguns dias se passaram e nós não nos víamos mais. Não porque não queríamos, mas porque o destino não quis. Eu andava totalmente atento a qualquer sinal dele, mas eu apenas o via durante o café da manhã, almoço e jantar. E lá estavam aqueles olhos verdes vidrados em mim. No único momento em que nos víamos, não podíamos simplesmente sentar e conversar, então apenas tínhamos um conversa silenciosa com os olhos.

Até que um dia eu o vi sentado em frente ao lago da Lula Gigante e ele estava sozinho. Olhava para um ponto fixo ao horizonte e me perguntei no que ele poderia estar pensando. Despedi-me de Blaise e Pansy e fui até onde Potter estava. É claro, antes tive certeza absoluta que Blaise e Pansy tenham ido. Eles são sonserinos, afinal. Não seria seguro eles me verem conversar com o Garoto-Que-Incrivelmente-Ainda-Sobrevive.

Cheguei até onde Potter estava e sentei-me ao lado dele. Ele sobressaltou-se ao notar que eu estava sentado ao lado dele. Ficamos em silêncio durante um bom tempo.

Agora, todas as histórias que minha mãe havia me contado sobre Harry Potter invadiam a minha mente. Corei ao lembrar o que um dia eu havia falado a ela. Foi algo como "Harry Potter é um príncipe, né, mamãe?" e "Eu vou ser uma linda princesa e casar com ele, mamãe!". Sorte que minha mãe sempre foi compreensível comigo e tinha um bom humor. Ela achava fofo eu falar essas coisas. Mal ela sabia que isso significava que o filho dela era gay. Não que eu queira me vestir de mulher ou coisa do gênero, mas de qualquer forma...

Voltando ao momento em que estávamos em silêncio, eu ficava olhando para ele de soslaio, pensando no que eu poderia dizer. Mas antes de qualquer conclusão, ele falou primeiro.

- Senti sua falta. – Ok, momento em que eu fico mais vermelho e continuo quieto. – Malfoy... Eu... Gosto de você... – Ele continuava encarando o horizonte e eu abaixei a minha cabeça.

- Eu também gosto... De você, Potter. – Agora eu sentia que ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados.

Quando ele se deu conta que era verdade, ele se aproximou e me beijou. Novamente, um beijo maravilhoso. Depois desse dia, começamos a namorar. Escondidos? Não se esqueçam que ele é o Harry Maldito Que Só Sabe Sobreviver Potter. Antes todos descubram por nós mesmos do que por fotos comprometedoras – não que isso não tenha acontecido.

Algum tempo passou até a guerra ficar pesada e eu e Harry precisarmos ir lutar. Eu fui muito a contragosto dele. Ele tinha medo de me perder. Ok, estamos em uma guerra, há lunáticos por toda a parte, mas que fique claro que eu sou _muito bom em luta_.

Nós lutávamos e não conseguíamos ficar muito tempo longe um do outro, a preocupação era imensa. É claro, um estando próximo do outro, nós tínhamos nossas forças unidas. Queríamos proteger, lutar, salvar, acabar com tudo isso. E foi isso que fizemos.

Harry conseguiu destruir o Lorde das Trevas. Verdade que eu quase morri nesse dia quando me joguei na frente de Harry para receber um feitiço bem no peito. Por causa disso – pelo menos é o que Harry diz – ele conseguiu destruir o Lorde.

Foi uma festa quando acabou a guerra. Harry saia em todo jornal ou revista possível por meses – não que ele quisesse – e isso prejudicava a nossa vida, pois queríamos morar juntos e finalmente em _paz_, mas aqueles malditos fotógrafos e repórteres não deixavam.

Depois de alguns meses finalmente conseguimos comprar uma casa para só nós dois. A maré de pessoas querendo ver o famoso Harry Que Sobreviveu E Ainda Matou O Lorde Das Trevas Potter diminuiu e pudemos aproveitar a nossa vida pós-guerra.

Começamos a morar na casa que compramos, durante a primavera. A nossa primeira primavera juntos foi muito melosa, cheia de carinho, beijos, e tentando mobiliar a casa de uma maneira que agradasse a ambos – o que foi realmente muito difícil.

Meu primeiro verão morando com ele foi quente. Quente em todos os sentidos da palavra. E, por isso, eu insisti para que tivéssemos uma piscina. A princípio ele não estava gostando da idéia, mas depois que eu disse o que poderíamos fazer dentro dela, ele aceitou rapidamente.

Já o nosso primeiro outono juntos foi um tanto tortuoso. Estávamos brigando muito e sem razão aparente. Claro que mesmo depois de brigar, fazíamos as pazes, mas foi realmente frustrante ter brigado tanto com ele. Apesar das brigas, foi a primeira vez que minha mãe veio nos visitar – talvez tenha sido por isso que havíamos brigado tanto.

Meu pai havia morrido na guerra, mas minha mãe estava viva e mais linda que nunca. Harry achava que ela seria uma péssima companhia e faria dele de gato-e-sapato. Mas ele viu que estava errado. Minha mãe foi totalmente meiga com ele. O tratou da mesma forma em que me trata, como um filho. Ela até contou o que eu havia dito quando criança – esse foi o motivo de eu ter brigado com eles e saído de casa, passando o dia fora. Tudo bem que eu nunca vi Harry rindo tanto na minha vida, e aquela foi a visão mais perfeita do mundo.

O nosso primeiro inverno juntos foi perfeito – como é até hoje, diga-se de passagem. Brincamos na neve, compramos presentes para o Natal e no dia de Natal, passamos com a minha mãe e todos os Weasleys. Nunca pensei que passar o Natal com os Weasleys fosse me proporcionar tanta alegria.

Todos os dias de nossas vidas estão sendo perfeitos. Realmente acredito que tenhamos nascido um para o outro. Ainda brigamos, como sempre, mas o nosso fogo não esfriou e nos amamos mais a cada dia – se isso for possível.

Agora, é inverno. Os últimos dias tem sido um sufoco para mim. Tenho vomitado muito e não consigo comer direito. Qualquer cheiro me deixa enojado e eu ando muito estressado. Sem contar que eu estou ficando muito gordo! Eu! Gordo!

É véspera de Natal e estamos na casa dos Weasleys e com a minha mãe aqui, que a mais nova Weasley – ou seja, a Granger, que casou recentemente com o último Weasley macho. – recomendou fazer alguns exames.

Obviamente eu a xinguei de tudo quanto foi nome e Harry chegou brigando comigo. Eu fiquei com uma imensa vontade de chorar e saí correndo para o banheiro, onde eu poderia chorar sozinho e sem ser perturbado.

Passados poucos minutos lá dentro, Hermione implorou para que eu abrisse a porta para ela entrar. Eu abri e a deixei entrar, fechando logo em seguida. A garota falou que ela mesma iria fazer os exames, e dependendo do que eu tivesse me levaria para St. Mungos, mesmo sem Harry saber.

Ela é uma pessoa muito boa. Ela fez os exames e, quando ela parou, olhando para um ponto fixo em meu abdômen com a boca aberta – mas tendo um sorriso – e os olhos arregalados que ela falou:

- Draco! Você está grávido! – Silêncio. Na minha mente, a única coisa em que se passou é 'O que essa garota fumou ou cheirou antes de vir para cá?'. Mas, depois ela mostrou umas fotos.

É verdade. Estou esperando um filho. Oh meu Merlin, o que eu faço agora? Eu ainda tenho uma vida inteira pela frente e vou ter filho agora? Com esses pensamentos, eu voltei a ficar enjoado. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da privada e botei o almoço para fora. Depois de me recuperar, Hermione me falou que faltavam poucos minutos para a meia noite e que não contaria para ninguém. Deixaria que apenas eu contasse.

Ótimo. Eu vou me virar sozinho. Claro, muito bom, senhorita sabe tudo! Vai me abandonar na maior cara de pau! Quando eu mais preciso de apoio! Mas, pensando bem, se ela contasse, eu provavelmente a mataria levando em conta o meu estado emocional.

Voltamos para a sala e sentei ao lado de Harry, segurando a sua mão. Ele apenas deu um beijo na minha testa, sussurrando algo como 'meu loiro'. Eu sorri. Estava feliz. Estava com uma família. Estava com a _minha_ família. E logo teríamos mais um para se juntar a nós.

Inconscientemente levei a mão até a barriga e deixei-a pousada lá. Dando meia noite, abracei forte Harry e sussurrei em seu ouvido que teríamos um bebê. Ele permaneceu do mesmo jeito em que estava antes, me abraçando – só que mais fraco agora. – e eu pude sentir lágrimas caindo no meu pescoço.

Não consegui me conter e chorei também. Mas só chorei por causa do meu distúrbio emocional, ok? Éramos dois bobos chorando um no ombro do outro, com outras pessoas perguntando o que havia acontecido. Mas não falávamos nada. Estávamos apreciando o momento. Estávamos felizes.

Eu, Draco Malfoy, amo Harry Potter. Acho que sempre amei, desde bem pequeno, quando eu ouvia histórias sobre um bruxo com poderes extraordinários.

_Histórias sobre o meu amor, Harry Potter._

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A.: **Especial de natal. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu do nada me empolguei e quis escrever essa história. Deixem reviews, ok? n.n

_¹ - O nome da fic e as duas primeiras frases são de um doujinshi de HarryDraco. Foi lendo esse começo que eu me empolguei para escrever._


End file.
